


Pounce

by Jassy



Series: kitten verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassy/pseuds/Jassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get some kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pounce

Sam twitched a bit, trying to keep his focus on the woman expressing her thanks to them. It didn’t normally take all that much effort to focus on someone, but there was a tiny ball of fluff attached to his ankle that was proving...distracting. Sam finally couldn’t take it anymore and crouched to pick it up. Whiskey colored eyes peered at him for a moment. Then the kitten closed its eyes as it attacked his thumb, wrapping all four paws around his hand as it did. Sam grinned.

“Oh! Do you like him?” Carla Montgomery asked. “He is a lively little guy, always bouncing all over the place. He’s the only one that didn’t seem scared of the ghost, to be honest. I think he tried to attack it a couple times.”

Dean leaned over and peered at the kitten engulfed by Sam’s hand. “Him? Really? I’ve seen bigger flies!” he laughed.

“I know, he was the runt of the litter, but he’s definitely the bravest, most outgoing of the lot. And he will get bigger, you know. His daddy was a good twenty pounds.”

The kitten seemed to tire of his thumb all at once and looked up at Dean. Whose face was mere inches away. Sam felt the shift as the little body gathered itself, and then the little guy launched himself onto his back legs. His front paws went to either side of Dean’s face as sharp little teeth sank into his nose. Dean jerked back with a curse and Sam found himself protectively clutching the kitten to his chest. Sam looked down at the tiny face peering up at him. “You okay, little guy? Did he scare you?” he cooed.

“What? Dude, are you...he bit me on the nose!” Dean yelped.

“Well, you stuck it in his face.” Sam shrugged and cuddled the kitten closer. “He’s really sweet, Dean. And obviously really brave. Fearless even. And you know cats are sensitive to the paranormal.” Dean’s jaw dropped as he picked up on what Sam was so broadly hinting. Sam ducked his head a little, widened his eyes, and ever so slightly let his lower lip stick out. “You know it would be awesome, dude.” Dean started sputtering wordlessly, which Sam took as agreement. He turned a bright smile on Carla. “Is he old enough to go to a new home?”

“Oh! Really? That won’t be...dangerous, will it? I mean, with what you boys do and all,” she asked anxiously.

“He won’t be in a bit of danger,” Sam assured her.

“Well, if you’re sure, then yes. He’s old enough. He’s had all his shots and boosters, so all you’ll need to do is get him micro-chipped and neutered. Let me get you vet records.” Carla hurried off.

“You! Sam,” Dean hissed. “What are you doing? We can’t have a cat.”

“Why not? He’s small, he’ll be easy to smuggle into the motel room. I’ll take care of his litter box and stuff, you won’t have to worry about it. And admit it, you always wanted a pet when we were kids, just as much as I did.” Sam held the kitten up, smiling at the mock ferocious squeak that emerged. “Tell me you don’t think this face is adorable. And tell me that having a paranormal detector won’t be useful. See? You can’t, so shut up.” Sam turned the little guy around, smiling against the paw that batted at his face. “There’s something about him...I think I’ll call him Loki!” He glanced at his brother to see Dean rolling his eyes and hiding a smile. Hiding a smile of his own, he stooped and scooped up a second kitten, only a hair bigger than Loki, and held him out. “Bet we’ve got room for two,” he suggested blandly.

Almost involuntarily, Dean reached out to take the small, dark form. Bright blue eyes peered up at him from a white face surrounded by black hair. The little thing seemed to be the polar opposite of his brother, serious where Loki was all mischief, calm as opposed to almost manic. Without seeming to give it much thought, Dean started to rub behind the little guy’s ears. Carla returned and did an immediate u-turn when she saw Dean staring raptly down. Sam smugly cuddled Loki closer and laughed when the kitten latched onto his shirt and climbed up under his jacket to end perched on his shoulder.

Carla returned and Sam accepted both sets of vet records. She fussed over both kittens, saying goodbye, and assuring them that if things got to be too difficult, she would have no problems taking both kittens back, she wouldn’t be upset at all. They finally escaped and there was some juggling over who would drive. Sam tried to automatically go to his accustomed place in the passenger seat. Of course that would mean that Dean would have to put down his kitten, and Dean didn’t want to do that. Not that he came right out and said that – he went with some mumbled thing about being tired, and Sam could drive them. Which would mean that Sam would have to put down Loki, which he didn’t want to do. They did a peculiar little shuffling dance before Sam abruptly conceded. If he hadn’t, they could have conceivably remained in Carla Montgomery’s driveway all day, and he and Dean both needed food, and they needed supplies for the kittens.

He dropped Dean and his kitten at the motel and drove to the nearest department store to get what they’d need. He tucked a sleeping Loki (who’d passed out so abruptly in the backseat that Sam had worried until he saw his little chest rising and falling with his breathing) into the inside pocket of his jacket and went in. He left a short while later, chortling over the number of phone numbers he’d gotten, thanks to Loki having woken up and started squirming and mewing. Women, it seemed, found the sight of a very tall guy with a very small kitten irresistible. They wouldn’t do him any good, of course, but he’d be happy to throw them in Dean’s face.

When he got to their motel, he found Dean lounging on the bed, watching tv. He had his hands laced behind his head and his kitten stretched along his belly, gazing adoringly, if sleepily, up at him. It was a little bit creepy.

Sam let Loki down to roam, only mildly concerned about what the kitten might find. The motel seemed clean enough to not have rat poison or anything down, so at worst, he’d probably find someone’s old candy wrapper or something. He set out the small water dish and cat pan, then pulled out the food. At the snick of the can opening, both kittens dashed to his side and began to twine around his feet. Sam emptied the brownish mush into two dishes and set them down. Loki attacked his food with gusto, actually managing to make a faint slurping noise as he ate. Dean’s cat, in contrast, lapped daintily at his portion, seeming to disdain his brother’s enthusiasm. “Have you picked a name, yet?” he asked casually, pretending he didn’t see his brother watching with avid delight while his kitten ate.

“I dunno. He’s so serious and proper, he needs a serious name. No Fluffy or any bullshit like that.” Dean studied the kitten for a few more moments. “James,” he decided. “A good, solid, dignified name, but also really kick-ass, because nobody kicks ass like James Bond.”

Sam pursed his lips to hide the smile. He wasn’t sure how Jimmy Novak would feel about getting a kitten named after him, but Dean couldn’t be so obvious as to call him Cas Jr. “That works,” he murmured. He set his laptop up at the table and started googling. Neither of them knew all that much about cats, grown or not, so one of them should probably look into what the little guys would need.

After a while, he became aware of a faint sensation on his left foot and looked down. Loki was vigorously attacking his foot, his whole body clamped around Sam’s boot while tiny teeth chewed at the leather. “Aww, look at that.” He glanced at the bed, where Dean was again lying back. James had curled into his neck, face tucked against Dean’s cheek. “You gotta give him credit for trying.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Still, you’d think he’d figure out a lost cause when he’s chewing on it. You think he was oxygen deprived at some point?”

“Dude, I do not have a brain-damaged kitten,” Sam said hotly. “Although, speaking of which, I think yours might be a little simple. All he seems to want to do is stare creepily at you. That’s not normal, man.” He gestured at his computer. “He’s supposed to play at some point.”

“What, just because he’s not all hyper and ADD? He’s just too smart to waste his energy,” Dean sniffed.

“Whatever.” It was eminently clear to Sam which was the superior kitten, but for Dean’s sake, he’d drop it. Loki, however, didn’t seem to want to. He left off attacking Sam’s foot and ran at the bed that Dean was lying on. A little determined climbing got him to the top, where he pounced on one of Dean’s feet. And considering that Dean had removed his shoes, Loki’s pounce resulted in Dean yowling, jumping, and clutching his now-bloodied foot. Sam glared reproachfully at his brother and picked up Loki from where Dean’s spastic movements had launched him. “You didn’t need to kick him, you know. He’s just a baby, and he’s only playing. Bully,” he muttered.

Dean threw a pillow at his head.

The pizza they’d ordered arrived a short time later, while Dean was making a huge production of dabbing alcohol on the scratches on his foot. Sam opened the door and grinned widely. “Gabriel!”

“Oh no,” Dean warned. “You are not reenacting some cheesy pizza delivery porn. Not here, not now, you got me?”

“Aw, Dean-o, you have no sense of adventure.” Gabriel slipped into the room. The moment the door was closed, Loki dashed out from under the bed and attacked his foot. Gabriel stared down in obvious bemusement. “Really,” he murmured.

“Gabriel, meet Loki.” Sam glanced at Dean. “Keep your shoes on and your nose out of his face, since Dean has already found out how sharp his teeth and claws are.”

Gabriel glanced over at Dean and grinned widely at the faint welts on his nose and the bloodied scratches on his foot. Then his eyes widened when he caught sight of James curled against Dean’s hip. “Wow. I’m gone for a few days and you go and start a family without me.”

Laughing, Sam bent to pick up Loki. “Aw, don’t be jealous, baby. He’s got your eyes and you know it.” He handed the kitten over as he leaned down to collect a kiss.

Gabriel held the kitten up to his face and smiled when a paw landed on his nose. “Loki, huh? What do you think about that?” Gabriel murmured. As if in response, the kitten mewled and chirped and Gabriel’s smile widened. “Well then, Loki it is. Hope you can live up to it, the name comes with big shoes to fill.”

Sam peered down at his feet. “Not really,” he disagreed. “Those are what, size 10?”

“Watch it, Sasquatch,” Gabriel warned. He tucked Loki under his arm as he walked over to pick up James. Dean eyed him suspiciously, but his look was nothing compared to the cool, unimpressed gaze the kitten offered him. “Well, I can see what Dean sees in you,” he said dryly. “What’s your name?”

“James,” Dean said shortly. “And I don’t think he likes you.”

“James?” Gabriel glanced at Sam, eyebrows raised, and Sam nodded slightly. Gabriel’s lips twitched. “Well. Your letter jacket would have been about as subtle.”

“Huh? Never mind, I don’t want to know.” Dean reached up and took the kitten back, tucking him protectively under his arm.

“Well then!” Gabriel turned back to Sam. “I guess we’ve got an extra mouth to feed at dinner tonight.”

“I ordered pizza,” Sam began, but it was too late. Gabriel snapped all three of them – himself, Sam, and Loki – to a small, sun dappled clearing with a red and white checkered blanket laid out in the middle. Sam shrugged and plopped himself down on it. Gabriel set Loki down and Sam couldn’t help but reach anxiously for him. “He’ll get lost,” he protested. “Or eaten.”

“No, he won’t. You really think I’d let anything bad happen to my namesake?” A picnic basket big enough to hold enough food for a family of five appeared on the blanket. Gabriel opened it up and started laying out food. A massive turkey club sandwich went in front of Sam, while an equally massive, and far more greasy cheeseburger (sans onions, with extra pickles) went in front of Gabriel. Next, he pulled out a silver platter with a slice of raw fish and set it off to the side. Loki squirmed out from under his arm and attacked it with even more fervor than he had the canned food Sam had set out earlier. After that came the sweets – 3 varieties of cookies, a dozen cupcakes, cinnamon strudel, an apple pie, and a giant cake topped with so much frosting that Sam wasn’t sure exactly what kind or how big the actual cake part was – and beverages.

Sam relaxed and lifted his sandwich as he watched the kitten eat. “You’ll spoil him, you know. I mean, it’s not like you’re around all the time, and we can’t afford fresh fish several times a day for them. If they won’t eat canned because they’ve gotten too used to eating real food....”

“Relax, lover. I can keep both the kids fed even when I’m not physically with you. And the raw food is better for them. It’s what Dad designed them to eat, after all.” Shrugging, Sam tore into his sandwich. He’d been hungry for a while, so as big as it was, there was still room left for him to indulge in some of the sweets, much to Gabriel’s delight.

After the kitten had finished eating, he’d begun exploring. He’d savaged a number of wild flowers, terrorized a butterfly, and chased a squirrel up and then right back down a tree. Loki wandered back over once the squirrel had fled the immediate area and collapsed into Sam’s lap. After an almost affectionate bite to his hand, the kitten passed out. Gabriel scooted around to tuck himself up against Sam’s side as he nibbled at a cookie. “What possessed you to get a kitten, Sam?”

Sam smiled. “What? You mean you haven’t figured it out? He reminds me of you, of course. Small but mighty. There was a ghost in the house and apparently he kept trying to attack it. And then he bit Dean’s nose.”

“Hmm. Do you think Dean realizes that he picked ‘James’ for the same reason? He reminds him of Cas?”

“Oh please. Self awareness isn’t Dean’s strong suit. He’ll get there...eventually. But for right now, he’s going to cuddle the kitten instead of Cas.”

“And speaking of cuddles....” Gabriel lifted Loki out of Sam’s lap and set him aside in a plush cat bed. The kitten stirred and shifted a bit, then settled again with a soft, barely audible sigh that sounded suspiciously like a snore. Then Gabriel shifted to straddle Sam’s lap, and the kitten was the last thing on his mind.


End file.
